


It's my right to be hellish...

by Spideychellexxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideychellexxx/pseuds/Spideychellexxx
Summary: A jealous MJ one shot. Kinda angsty but overall fluffy. That's it.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	It's my right to be hellish...

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I had floating in my head.  
> P.S. if anyone gets the title name you're a real one.  
> (There is also a WOWP and OTH reference in here cause I love both shows.)  
> Enjoy!

MJ was observant. Always had been, probably always will be. She liked to believe she had a gift of reading people. When she met someone for the first time, her gut instinct about them was usually right. So, when she met Peter’s new assistant at Stark Industries for the first time, something just didn’t sit right with her. 

“MJ, this is Marley, Marley this is my wife MJ.” Peter said as Marley put out her hand for MJ for shake.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Peter doesn’t ever stop talking about you.” Marley said as they shook hands. For some reason, Marley seemed slightly annoyed that Peter talks about her.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” MJ said followed by an awkward silence.

“Well, I better get back to organising your files, I’ll be out there if you need anything else, Mr Parker.” Marley said. 

That had caught MJ’s attention. Would this girl really flirt with her husband while she’s standing right next to him? Probably not.

MJ wasn’t jealous. MJ never got jealous. Jealousy was just a social construct to pit women against each other and to boost a man’s ego. She was mature enough to understand that some women are just naturally flirty and they’re harmless. So, she let it go.

“I better get going too.” MJ said.

“What? No, why?” Peter pouted as her wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I gotta job to do.” MJ said. 

“I know. But I want you to stay. I have way more fun when you’re here.” Peter said.

“Sorry, got clients to see.” MJ said. After going to therapy herself, MJ was inspired to become a counselling psychologist.

“I guess I’ll see you at home.” Peter said.

“Yeah and then we can have all the fun you want.” MJ whispered against his lips before kissing him.

“That’s not fair, you know what you’re doing.” Peter said.

“What? I’m just kissing my husband goodbye like the perfect wife I am.” MJ said sarcastically. 

“You are the perfect wife.” Peter said sincerely and MJ couldn’t help but melt. God, teenage MJ would be mortified.

MJ pulled him in for one last deep kiss before pulling away.

“I’ll see you tonight.” MJ said walking towards the office door.

“Love you.” Peter said.

“Love you too, dork.” MJ said as she left.

* * *

The second encounter that MJ had with Marley was in her own home. MJ was really looking forward to coming home and spending time with Peter. It was a tough day at work and the only good thing was that she was able to get off early. She just wanted to unwind with dinner, a movie and her husband. To her surprise she found Marley sitting at her dining table with a ton of files and her laptop.

“Um…Marley what are you doing here and where’s Peter?” MJ asked.

“Hey, me and Peter were just catching up on some work. He thought we would be more comfortable here rather than at the office. He just went out to get dinner for the two of us.” Marley said.

“Okay…well did he say if he was getting me any dinner?” MJ asked.

“He didn’t mention anything. He must of just forgot about you…that you were gonna be home.” Marley said with a smirk.  
At that moment Peter walked through the door with a takeout bag. 

“MJ you’re back?” Peter asked but then came to the realisation that she had finished work early.

“MJ, I’m so sorry I completely forgot. We’re swamped with all this work and it slipped my mind that you were gonna be here.” Peter said.

For some reason MJ felt almost a little hurt and when she looked over at Marley, she saw the girl sitting there with a smile on her face. Like she was happy about it.

“Whatever, I’m just gonna go get dinner with Betty.” MJ said as she grabbed her bag.

“MJ, c’mon you don’t have to leave, there’s plenty of food.” Peter said.

“Yeah, I’m not really in the mood for that so.” MJ said as she walked out feeling dejected.

She had texted Betty to meet her at the Diner that was a couple of blocks away from Ned and Betty’s apartment.

“Hey MJ.” Betty said as she walked in.

“Hey, Betty.” MJ said sombrely.

“Are you okay?” Betty asked.

“Yeah, no I’m fine, just a rough day at work.” MJ said.

“MJ, I know you. If it was really just a rough day at work you would be at home with Peter right now, so what’s really going on?” Betty asked. 

“It’s just Peter’s working with his new assistant, Marley at home and he didn’t get me any dinner so I thought I would meet up with you for dinner. I’m thinking I wanna veggie burger, how ‘bout you?” MJ asked trying to change the subject.

“MJ, stop trying to change the subject. So, you’re upset that Peter’s working with his new assistant at home.” Betty said.

“No, I’m not upset, I just wanted to have a quiet night in with my husband after a hard day and he’s working.” MJ said.

“Look, is it possible that maybe some small part of you is jealous?” Betty said.

“What? Betty, that’s ridiculous. I’m Michelle Jones-Parker, I do not get jealous.” MJ said.

“Oh my god, you are!.” Betty said.

“Betty, I’m not!” MJ said.

“Go sell that bull somewhere else, cause I ain’t buyin’ it.” Betty said.

“Okay, that’s it. I’m leaving, I’m getting dinner on my own.” MJ said getting out of her seat.

“Wait, MJ, I’m sorry. Just stay and have dinner. On me.” Betty said.

“Fine, but you have to drop it.” MJ said

“Deal…but you know if you ever did feel a little jealous, you can talk to him. Peter is like, the most understanding person ever.” Betty said.

“Betty, that isn’t dropping it.” MJ said.

“Okay, I’m dropping it…so what does Peter’s assistant look like?” Betty asked.

“Betty!” MJ said as she looked through the Menu. This day was just getting worse.

* * *

Things went back to normal pretty quickly and Peter and MJ were back on great terms. The small bit of tension she was feeling had slowly dissipated away. And, boy was she glad that it was. She and Peter both had the night off, so they decided to get food and watch a murder documentary on Netflix. Classic MJ. 

“This is nice.“ MJ randomly said.

“Yeah. it is.” Peter said softly.

“I’m so glad we decided to stay in instead of getting dressed up and going out.” MJ said.

“Oh, that reminds me, there’s a charity gala at SI this weekend and you are gonna be my date.” Peter said.

“Oh I am? Why do I have to be your date?” MJ said.

“Maybe because you swore an oath to me and that means you have to be my date for every event that we ever have in our lives.” Peter said.

“Well, if I knew that I wouldn’t have married you.” MJ joked.

“You take that back.” Peter said.

“No.” MJ said giggling.

“Take it back!” Peter said.

“No. What are you gonna do about it?” MJ challenged.

Peter looked at her for a moment before sitting on her and tickling her. MJ was dying of laughter and held off as long as possible but she ultimately had to surrender before she peed herself.

“Okay! I’ll go with you.” MJ said giggling and Peter stopped tickling her.

“Aww babe you’re so sweet.” Peter said as he pulled away from her but still sat on top of her intertwining both of their hands together.

“So who else is gonna be there?” MJ asked.

“The usual. Tony, Pepper, Nat and Morgan. Oh and Marley’s coming too.” Peter said.

Upon hearing that, MJ shot up and pulled away from Peter.

“Don’t take this the wrong way but she’s just your assistant, why is she going?” MJ asked.

“Well she remined me about it and she said she’s always wanted to go to one so I asked Tony and he said it was okay for her to come.” Peter explained.

“So you invited her.” MJ said getting up.

“No, I just asked if she was allowed to be there. I didn’t personally invite her and anyways why does it matter if Marley’s going?” Peter said.

“It doesn’t. Let’s just forget about it. Do I have to choose a dress or does Pepper have one picked out for me already?” MJ asked.

“Pepper has already chosen for you. We’re gonna stay at the compound with Tony and Pepper the night of the gala so pack an overnight bag.” Peter said.

“Okay, well. I’m gonna head to bed. I’m kinda tired.” MJ said.

“Okay, I’ll meet you up there soon.” Peter said.

They both felt this weird tension between them. It felt like the air was heavy which was particularly upsetting considering they had just gotten back to normal. Peter hoped that whatever was going on between them, it would be resolved because this sudden distance from MJ was killing him.

* * *

Things had only gotten worse between MJ and Peter. They were talking less and less, they avoided each other and not only did it put a strain on their relationship but also on their relationship with their family and friends. May, Ned, Betty, Happy, Tony and Pepper didn’t know what to do to help or what to say. They loved MJ and Peter both dearly and didn’t want to either of them to think that they were picking sides.  
So when Peter came to May for advice the day of the gala, she didn’t know what to say.

“What should I do May?” Peter asked.

“Just talk to her Peter.” May said.

“May, I’ve tried. She doesn’t wanna hear it.” Peter said.

“Well try some more. Honey, you know MJ isn’t the best at voicing how she feels. You know, just be patient with her, let her know you’re not going anywhere.” May said hoping it would help in some way.

“I guess. It’s just, I miss her. Which sound insane cause we live together but there’s all this distance between us.” Peter said sadly.

“Just give her time, Pete.” May said.

“I don’t really have much time, we have the gala tonight at SI. And I know that Tony always says that appearances are just for show at events but I don’t want to ever have to fake it with MJ. She’s my wife and I love her no matter how bad things ever get between us.” Peter said.

“Tell her that. It might reassure her that you guys can get through this and you never know, she may open up to you.” May said.

Peter left May’s feeling slightly better. He felt like he had a plan to start repairing whatever had transpired between him and MJ. He was gonna tell her how he felt and hopefully she would do the same. He knew that he wouldn’t have a lot of time when he got home as Happy was coming to pick them up soon but he had to say something. However, when he opened the door he was confused. MJ was sitting on the couch in her pajamas eating a bowl of popcorn.

“MJ, what are you doing? Happy’s coming to pick us up soon and you’re not even dressed.” Peter said.

“Yeah, I’m not going.” MJ said nonchalantly.

“What? Why?” Peter asked surprised.

“Because I don’t want to.” MJ replied coldly.

“C’mon MJ, I know things between us are rocky right now but you promise you would go.” Peter said.

“Oh, so now I have to obey everything my husband says and I can’t change my mind? Sorry for not knowing my place.” MJ said sarcastically while getting up and putting her bowl in the sink.

“You know that’s not what I meant and I want you to go because you’re my wife and I love you and I always have a way better time with you there.” Peter said.

“Well, I’m sorry, I’m not going. Why don’t you just take Marley, you seemed to have a lot of fun with her.” MJ said the words out loud before even thinking about it.

“What does Marley have to with anything?” Peter said.

“Nothing! I don’t even know why I said that.” MJ said.

There was a pregnant pause in their argument in which Peter came to the realisation of why there’s been so much tension between them.

“MJ…are you jealous?” Peter asked.

“Now you’re being ridiculous.” MJ said.

“Am I? I mean it’s kinda obvious you don’t like her.” Peter said.

“Okay, I am not jealous of that woman and you need to bring your ego down from a 10 to a 2.” MJ said. 

“You are!” Peter said.

“Please, I just think she’s incredibly disrespectful for flirting with a married man right in front of his wife just because she has a crush on you.” MJ said.

“What?!” Peter said cluelessly.

“Don’t act like you don’t see it.” MJ said.

“MJ, Marley does not flirt with me and she certainly does not have a crush on me.” Peter said.

“Oh yeah and you were discrete at being Spiderman in high school, wake up Peter.” MJ said.

“MJ you don’t even really know her, how can you even make that judgement? And anyways, what do you want me to do? Stop being friends with her, fire her?” Peter said.

“I never said that.” MJ said.

“But you would be happy if I did.” Peter said and MJ stayed quiet.

“Wow, you know what MJ you can’t tell me who I can’t and can’t be friends with, even if you don’t like my friends.” Peter said.

“Well go then. Go! Hang out with her all night then, see if I care.” MJ said.

“MJ…” Peter said.

“GO!” MJ said.

Peter looked at her not understanding how he had made things 10 times worse instead fixing things between them.

* * *

MJ texted Betty to come over. She really needed to talk it out without getting into an argument with someone. 

There was a knock at the door and of course it was Betty.

“Hey MJ.” Betty said giving her a hug that actually made her feel a little better.

“Hey.” MJ said sadly as they sat on the couch.

“What going on with you?” Betty asked.

“Me and Peter had an argument, like a bad one.” MJ said.

“What about this time?” Betty asked.

“Well, I told him I wasn’t going to the gala tonight and he got upset. Then I told him I didn’t like the way Marley, his assistant, flirts with him. He said I was jealous and that I was trying to control who he hangs out with and I told him to leave.” MJ said.

“MJ…you’re not gonna like what I’m about to say but he’s right. You are jealous.” Betty said.

“Betty…” MJ said.

“MJ. Tell me one thing that you dislike about Marley, besides the fact that she flirts with Peter.” Betty said.

“Well, you know…She always…oh shut up.” MJ said.

“MJ, what you’re feeling, it’s okay, it’s natural.” Betty said.

“Betty, jealousy is just a-”

“A social construct, we know. And yeah some women are naturally flirty but some women and men can be homewreckers.” Betty said.

“Betty I don’t even know anymore. Am I crazy?” MJ said.

“Do you truly believe that Marley was flirting with Peter on purpose because she wants to be with him?” Betty asked.

“Well, yeah but there’s nothing I can do about it.” MJ said.

“Of course there is. We’re gonna get you in a dress, get you down to that gala and you are gonna show that bitch that she can’t take your man.” Betty said.

“Seriously, this plan seems like it goes against everything I stand for.” MJ said.

“Only a strong, badass woman could pull this off and you Michelle Jones-Parker are the most badass woman I know. Now let’s get you ready.” Betty said.

MJ pulled out an emerald green gown she had worn at another gala and did her make up while Betty did her hair. She grabbed her phone and called a cab. 

“MJ you look incredible. I wish I could see Marley’s face when she see’s you.” Betty said.

“Thanks Betty.” MJ said.

“No problem.” Betty said.

“I really mean it Betty, thank you.” MJ said as she walked to the door.

“And by the way, you are quite the badass yourself Betty Brant.” MJ said as she hugged her.

“Thanks MJ. Now get your ass out of here.” Betty said as MJ left hoping things would be okay.

* * *

The gala was in full swing and everyone was having a great time. Well everyone except for Peter. He couldn’t believe how bad things with MJ had gotten. And not to mention her crazy idea that Marley had a crush on him. Where did that even come from? He just wanted things to go back to the way they were before. He got another drink at the bar when Marley came up to him.

“Hey Pete, looking good.” Marley said.

“Thanks, you too. Having fun?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, How ‘bout you? You look a little sad. “ Marley said as she put her hand on Peter’s bicep. For some reason this made him uncomfortable.

“I’m okay, it’s just stuff with me and MJ.” Peter said stepping back so her hand would fall off.

“Where is MJ tonight?” She asked.

“She uh…she didn’t feel like coming.” Peter said.

“That’s too bad.” Marley said slightly smirking while taking a step towards Peter.

“Yeah.” Peter said as he finished his drink.

“Don’t worry, me and you can still have a lot of fun together.” She said as she leaned in to kiss him but Peter immediately moved away in shock.

“Marley…what the hell? Have you had too much to drink or something?” Peter asked.

“Oh come on, you know you want me brown eyes.” Marley said as MJ walked up behind Peter.

“Trust me honey, he would never want you when he has me, black eyes.” MJ said. Peter stood there in shook and confusion about everything that was going on.

“My eyes aren’t black.” Marley hissed.

“Make a move on my husband again and you’ll get there.” MJ said getting in the other girls face.

“Are you threatening me?” Marley asked.

“Oh no bitch, it’s a fucking promise.” MJ said as things began to feel heated.

“Okay how about we go outside and take 5.” Peter said taking MJ’s hand.

“Yeah MJ, it seems like you need to cool off. Here let me help you.” Marley said as she threw a drink in MJ’s face.

“Uh oh.” Peter said as Tony and Pepper came over.

“Is everything okay over here?” Tony asked as MJ grabbed a napkin to dry off her face.

“Everything fine.” MJ said.

“Ha, I knew it. You’re all talk, no walk.” Marley said

“I’m not gonna stoop to your immature level.” MJ fired back.

“God, you’re so frigid. Are you this dull in bed? I feel sorry for you Peter, you must never get off. Believe me, you wouldn’t last a few minutes with me.” Marley said.

That’s when MJ lost it. She turned to the girl and bitch slapped her hard across her cheek. Marley fell to the floor as Peter grabbed MJ to pull her back.

“STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!” MJ yelled.

“Okay security, get that girl out of here.” Tony said pointing to Marley as a security guard escorted Marley out of the party.

“MJ, honey are you okay?” Pepper asked.

“I’m fine.” MJ said as she began to tear up.

“You don’t look fine.” Tony said.

“I’m fine! I’m just…I’m sorry guys, I’m sorry.” MJ said as she walked away crying.

“I’m gonna check on her…MJ WAIT UP.” Peter said as he followed MJ.

* * *

MJ made her way to her way back to her and Peter’s apartment and immediately dropped on the couch. Her makeup was running down her face, she was still soaked and she felt humiliated. Why did she think it would be a good idea to go confront Marley. She didn’t know what to say or what to do anymore? Would Peter be upset with her? Would he be angry? Whatever happened, MJ knew she had to deal with whatever consequences came her way. She just hoped they weren’t detrimental.  
MJ heard the sound of the door unlocking and dreaded what was gonna happen next. Peter walked through the door and for the first time she couldn’t read his face.

“Look, Pete I know I messed up but please don't get upset with me right now. I feel bad enough as it is.” MJ said as she cried with her head in hands.

Peter still said nothing but what he did next surprised MJ but at the same time it didn’t because she knew the kind of person Peter was. He waked over to her and took her into his arms which ultimately made MJ cried more.

“It’s okay.” He said softly.

“I’m really sorry.” MJ said once she had calmed down a little. She pulled away Peter and took his hand in hers.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Peter said.

“Peter-” MJ said.

“No MJ you were right. She was flirting with me and she did have a crush on me. I guess I didn’t realise, you know. People flirt with Spider-man all the time and I guess I always let it go over my head.” Peter said.

“Spider-man is different. It doesn’t bother me when people flirt with Spider-man because they’re flirting with the idea of Spider-man. You know, a superhero who saves the world, protects the neighbourhood and has a great ass.” MJ said and Peter let out a small laugh.

“But Marley, she wasn’t flirting with Spider-man, she was flirting with you. With Peter Parker-” Peter interrupted her.

“Peter Jones-Parker.” He said which made MJ smile.

“Not the point. The point is, she fell for you. My dork husband who dances terribly in the kitchen and still builds lego with his best friend and takes care of his Aunt May cause he wants to make sure that she’s okay. And you were spending so much time with her, I guess I did start to feel jealous. I feel like such a hypocrite, you know. I always tell you to not get jealous if a guy flirts with me or hits on me and yet here I am doing exactly that and I feel horrible. Then I think about all the times where I’ve told you that you’re jealousy is ridiculous and how I’ve invalidated your feelings every time you’ve felt like this. And that makes me feel even more horrible. I just feel like a horrible person.” MJ said.

“MJ, stop! You are not a horrible person. You’re human. Whatever you’ve been feeling, it’s okay. You know you can talk to me. No matter what it is, you can tell me and I would never hold anything against you.” Peter said.

“Yeah cause you’re the best person I know.” MJ said as Peter leaned in for a quick kiss.

“I can’t believe I bitch slapped a girl at a charity gala.” MJ said as she cringed. 

“Are you kidding me? My girl is a badass, that’s hot.” Peter said as they both laughed.

“Sill, I’m so embarrassed.” MJ said.

“Honey, you’re talking to a guy who was so jealous he almost killed Brad Davis with drones and we weren’t even dating at that point. A slap in the face is not nearly as embarrassing.” Peter said.

“Brad Davis never stood a chance.” MJ whispered against his lips as she kissed him and climbed into his lap. Before Peter could deepen the kiss MJ pulled away.

“I love you so much, Peter.” MJ said softly.

“I love you so much MJ.” He replied as he leaned back in but MJ got out of his lap.

“No…where are you going?” Peter said as he pouted.

“I reek of alcohol, I’m gonna go take a shower.” MJ said as she walked away.

But before she walked out she turned back to Peter.

“Well, are you gonna join me or not?” She asked with a flirty smirk on her face.

“Hell yeah.” Peter said excitedly and he jumped off the couch and took her hand.

They made their way into the shower feeling happier than they had been in a while. Though it had been a tough few weeks, they knew how strong they were together and how much they loved each other. There was nothing or no one who could ever change that.


End file.
